


Fingertips Puttin' On A Show

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean needs someone to tie him up.  Castiel needs a new Shibari model.  Could this be a match made in Heaven?(Yes, even I groaned at the pun.  Oh well.)





	Fingertips Puttin' On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Hands" by Niall Horan.
> 
> For SPN A/B/O Bingo. Square filled: Shibari

Dean stared at the newspaper clipping.  He kept clutching and unclutching the newsprint, then valiantly trying to smooth it out.  “Model wanted.”  Dean hadn’t modeled in years.  Not since he was in college.  Mechanical engineering was not an inexpensive major.  He was pretty and well built.  The underwear ads came easily to him, and the money was really, _really_ good.

Not that this was about the money.  Ten long years after graduating, he was the top mechanic in the city.  He didn’t need the money any more, not by a long shot.  This was about something else entirely.  _Shibari, the art of Japanese rope bondage._ This “Shibari Angel” was looking for someone to tie up; Dean needed someone to tie him up.  Desperately.

Dean was all lean muscles, broad shoulders, and bowed legs.  Add to that an outspoken and sometimes aggressive personality; he wasn’t the type one would expect to be into bondage, not the receiving end, at least.  This was the issue he continued to run into with his romantic partners.  Anytime he broached the subject of introducing rope play into their bedroom activities, they were generally more than willing….to let him tie them up.

There was that one female alpha who had been more than willing to string Dean up to his heart’s content.  Unfortunately, she had this weird bond with her omega brother, and would frequently leave Dean hanging (usually figuratively, except for that one time she left him literally hanging.)  After that, Dean gave up the dating scene all together.

But now, if this artist hired Dean as the canvas for their paint, he could get what he craved and maybe dating wouldn’t be so unfulfilling.  This would be just a job after all, right?  Taking a calming breath, Dean opened his email and sent his resume, an ancient head shot, as well as one of his ads from college.  He didn’t consider it a deception; after all, he was still in relatively the same shape.  Ok, so maybe he was a bit softer around the middle than he was in college.  Hopefully the Shibari Angel wouldn’t mind.

***

Castiel walked his fifth interview of the day to the door, barely managing to not slam it behind the blonde omega woman.  Apparently, word had gotten out that his last model met her mate at the club where they performed, and this seemed to be the motivation behind every person who responded to his newspaper ad.  He huffed an irritated sigh.  Where were the models who simply loved the art form?  Did they not exist anymore?  Castiel was startled out of his reverie by a dark chuckle behind him.

“Meg!  I knew I shouldn’t have given you a key.  Or at least taken it back,” Castiel griped at his petite brunette friend, and the reason he was stuck looking for a new model in the first place.

“You know, you’re going to have to just pick one, sooner or later.  Probably sooner,” she added as she gently rubbed her stomach.  “You know I’m not going to be in model condition for much longer.  Hell, Benny wanted me to quit two weeks ago.”

“I know.  But these ‘models’…”  He just shook his head.

“I know.  But whoever you pick will just be temporary anyway.  Once I pop this pup out, I’m all yours again, Clarence.”

It was Castiel’s turn to chuckle darkly.  “Yeah, right.  Like you’ll have any time for this with a rug rat running around.”

Meg chose to ignore his statement in favor of perusing the photos and resumes lined up on the desk.  “Wow, this one sure is pretty,” she remarked as she held up an underwear advertisement.

“He is aesthetically pleasing,” Castiel agreed.  _Very much so_ , he thought to himself.  The minute he saw the head shot the underwear model included, Castiel had been immediately struck by the greenest eyes he had ever seen.  He refused to think about how much he wanted to nibble those plush, pink Cupid’s bow lips.  And when he saw that glorious body on display in nothing but a tiny pair of boxer briefs?  Forget about it.  Castiel immediately tried to schedule an interview with the man.  Unfortunately, he wasn’t available until after six on Friday.  That thought brought Castiel out of his ruminations, and he looked at the clock.  “Oh!  And he’ll be here in five minutes!  Good bye, Meg.”

Before she could protest, he ushered her out the back door, and managed to wrestle the key to the studio back from her before she left.  Castiel made it back inside the studio just in time to hear a knock on the front door.  He opened the door to reveal the most beautiful being Castiel had ever laid eyes on.  The man was clearly older than the one in the photographs he sent, but age had been nothing but kind to him.

There was a depth behind those verdant green eyes that hadn’t been there before.  The small crinkles around his eyes and the lines around his mouth did nothing to detract from the man’s beauty.  A dusting of freckles gave a boyish charm to his face.  Castiel found himself wondering if there were freckles all over his body.  Clearly they had been airbrushed from his modeling pictures.  The photos were lovely.  The man himself, he was simply breath taking.

***

Dean didn’t notice the way the man was gaping at him, as he was lost in his own observations as well.  As soon as the door opened, the first thing Dean noticed was “hot.”  The man who greeted him was probably the hottest specimen of the male form he’d ever seen.  Deep ocean blue eyes were topped with unruly dark hair.  He had prominent cheekbones, the hint of five o’clock shadow, and full blush pink lips that looked deliciously kissable despite appearing to be chapped.

With tremendous effort, Dean managed to pull himself out of his bordering on inappropriate thoughts.  He cleared his throat, and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he said, “Hi.  Um, I’m Dean Winchester and I have appointment with a Castiel Novak?”

The man, who was still just holding the door open, seemed to also be pulled from inside his own head.  “Oh, yes, that’s me.  I am Castiel.  Please, come in.”  Finally, he stepped out of the way, walking into the studio for Dean to follow. 

It may have taken Dean another minute to gather his thoughts again, because that voice was almost too much for him to handle.  It was silk over gravel, a voice that was made for whispering sweet nothings (or giving commands) in bed.  _Get it together, Winchester.  This is just a job!_   He chided himself before making his way properly into the studio.

“Perhaps we should have a proper introduction,” Castiel suggested, extending his hand.  “I’m Castiel Novak, aka the Shibari Angel.”

Dean lost it again when he glanced at the offered hand.  Large hands with long, graceful fingers.  Perfect for tying someone up.  He shook his head and extended his own, calloused hand to shake.  “Dean Winchester,” he replied.

Castiel inhaled deeply as he shook Dean’s hand.  “You’re…” he sniffed again, “An alpha?”

“Um, yeah,” Dean answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down to hide the blush coloring his cheeks.  “I know your ad said ‘Omegas preferred,’ but I hope this,” he waved his arm up and down, indicating himself, “won’t be a problem.”

“You do realize that _I_ will be tying _you_ up?” Castiel asked as if he already knew the answer.

“Well, yeah,” Dean said.  “That’s why I applied.  I want to be tied up.”

Having apparently rendered Castiel speechless with his blatant admission, Dean saw this as an opportunity to try to get a better read on the man.  Since Castiel had been so obvious about sniffing Dean out, he didn’t see any problem returning the favor.  So, he tried, and tried, and tried.

“You-you’re…You’re wearing blockers!” Dean said in triumph, as if he solved a huge mystery.

“Um, yes.  I find it makes this process go more smoothly if my mood isn’t immediately broadcast to my model,” Castiel explained simply.

***

When Castiel first got a whiff of Dean’s scent, he was hit with an attractive blend of motor oil, leather, and whiskey.  He had to get more, so he leaned in and sniffed again, this time getting the undeniable undernote of alpha.  Castiel could have been knocked over with a feather when Dean admitted he wanted to be tied up.  The most beautiful, delicious smelling, manliest alpha he had ever had the pleasure of meeting wanted Castiel to tie him up?  It was as if his dream man had been conjured and delivered to him in the form of one Dean Winchester.

He needed to curb those thoughts.  He had an interview to conduct, after all.  Although Castiel didn’t have high hopes that he found his model, despite Dean’s expressed desire to be tied up.  He was sure that once the alpha found out what the job actually entailed, he’d bow out.  Better to get it over with now before he became anymore intoxicated on the scent of motor oil, leather, and whiskey.  He indicated Dean should take the chair on one side of his desk while he sat at the other and began the interview.

“So, Dean, it looks like the photos you sent me aren’t exactly recent.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.  I haven’t modeled since college.  Didn’t have any other pictures to send.”

“Well, age has been kind to you, if you don’t mind me saying so,” Castiel chided himself in his head.  _No flirting with the potential models._

“Thanks,” Dean replied with a cocky smile.  That totally wasn’t doing things to Cas.

“I should explain to you what this job entails.  Twice a month I do a live webcast, so I’ll require your commitment to two Wednesdays a month.   I also do private demos for a specific clientele.  I don’t have anything booked at the moment, but you will be expected to attend these with me as well.”  Castiel explained, determined to be all business at this point.

Dean seemed to consider this for a moment before responding.  “I’m sure my boss can let me go early two Wednesdays a month.  Wednesdays are usually slow days at the garage.  And as long as I have advance notice for the parties, I can ask for a day off.”

“Fair enough.  There is one more thing, Dean, and this is a deal breaker.  If you can’t agree to this, I’m afraid we can’t work together because it’s my primary booking.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, only slightly apprehensive.

“Have you heard of a club called The Playground?” Castiel asked, trying to gauge Dean’s response.

“Oh yeah.  It’s that strip club that caters primarily to alphas.  My buddy Benny is always trying to get me to go with him.  Met his mate there, as a matter of fact.”

Castiel tried not to laugh out loud.  Was the universe trying to send him some kind of message?  “Your ‘buddy’ is the reason we’re in this predicament.”

“How’s that?”

“If he’s the same Benny that’s mated to Meg Masters, she’s the model you’d be replacing,” Castiel explained, not without a bit of mirth.

“Model?  I thought she was a stripper.”

Castiel rolled his eyes so hard he could have pulled something.  “No, Dean.  The Playground has more entertainment than strippers.  On Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights I do a live demo.  Meg is determined to keep working those until she begins to show, so you have time to think about it, but working these demos is a must if you are going to work for me.”

“Sure, I have no problem with that.”

“Are you sure, Dean?  You will be at my mercy and on display in front of an audience made up primarily of alphas.  And not all of them are nice.  They may have things to say to or about another alpha being strung up like that.”

“Yeah Cas, I’m sure,” Dean replied confidently.

“Very well.  There is only one more thing before I make my decision.  I need to see what I’m working with here.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Strip.”  Castiel ordered, practically in a growl.

Dean couldn’t comply fast enough.

***

Dean didn’t even have to consider the possible implications of being on display in such a vulnerable way in front of other alphas.  He had never cared what people thought of him before, why should he start now?  No matter where you were or who you were, asshole alphas were still asshole alphas, and Dean could more than handle himself with them. 

What he didn’t want to admit to himself, let alone to Cas, was that the idea of being on display in front of a crowd gave him a special kind of thrill.  Maybe Dean was a bit of exhibitionist.  He didn’t like to think about it too hard.

Once they had the logistics out of the way, Dean thought he had nailed the interview.  When Cas growled at him to strip, he hoped like Hell that he got the job.  He still had no idea what the other man’s secondary gender was, and honestly, he couldn’t give two shits.  Dean just wanted those strong hands tying him up and that sex voice growling commands at him.  Maybe this wasn’t “just a job” after all.

*** *** ***

Six weeks passed since Dean started working with Cas.  They got together three to four times a week to practice working with each other.  In that time, Dean did the required webcasts and a couple of private parties that had been requested.

Meg finally started to show, so she had to stop doing the demos at The Playground.  This was Dean’s first night at the alpha’s entertainment club.  He was equal parts nervous and excited.  Taking a breath, he walked out to the center of the stage, where a spotlight waited for him.  Once at his designated spot, he kneeled with his hands behind his back and waited for Castiel to join him, giving him permission to move.

Castiel approached from the other side of the stage, joining Dean under the spot light.  He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, a sign that he should stand up.  When he was standing, Cas divested him of the short, dark blue silk kimono Dean was wearing, leaving him naked and totally on display for the audience’s perusal.  The Shibari Master was wearing a pair of tiny spandex shorts that left very little to the imagination.

Dean held his wrists straight out in front of his chest.  As soon as Cas started wrapping the soft rope around his skin, Dean easily slipped into his content headspace.  Once his wrists were secured with the rope, Cas lifted Dean’s arms over his head and attached the rope to a hook on the rack Cas used for these demos.  Dean’s lean muscles were put on display in what Cas had told him was “aesthetically pleasing.”

Cas then started to assemble the chest harness.  Dean knew he was making the one that would look like a spider web when it was finished.  It was Dean’s favorite, and Cas had already explained he wanted Dean to be as comfortable as possible for his first live demo of this sort.

As he felt more and more soft rope wrap around his core, Dean slipped further and further into his happy place.  By the time Cas was securing his ankles to the spreader bar, Dean’s cock was already hard and leaking.  The scent of alpha arousal was starting waft around the stage area.  Dean was so blissed out from the secure feeling of the rope and Cas’s sure hands on him that he didn’t even care.

***

Castiel would have given anything to get Dean to use blockers.  Every time he got close enough to him to wrap the ropes around him (which was almost every second they were together) he was hit with Dean’s heady motor oil/leather/whiskey scent.  By now, Cas thought he was getting used to it and maybe getting control of his own reaction to it. 

All of that went out the window when the musky aroma of alpha arousal mixed in with it.  This strong, masculine, _alpha_ male not only wanted to be tied up, but he was turned on by it?  Aroused by being tied up and at Castiel’s mercy, in public no less?  Castiel realized his own body was having a reaction to that.  His spandex shorts were suddenly much, _much_ too tight.  The slick factory started shortly thereafter.

Cas tried to keep his single focus on getting Dean safely secured to the rack, make his way to the pulley, and lift the whole contraption up into the air for the demo’s grand finale.  And hope Dean wouldn’t notice anything while he was spinning above the stage.  And hope he could get his own reaction under control before he had to bring the alpha down.

***

The demo was winding down.  Castiel let Dean down and was starting to undo the ropes.  He started with Dean’s ankles, so that he could return to a more comfortable standing position.  Then he released Dean’s arms.  As Cas was untying the chest harness, the scent hit Dean.  It was a heady mixture of marijuana, patchouli, and ginger.  It took him a minute before he realized that underneath that was the unmistakable spicy aroma of slick.  Suddenly, he realized that was _Cas_ he was smelling. 

That strangely intoxicating aroma was Cas.  And he was an omega…an aroused omega.  Aroused by Dean.  Unable to stop himself, Dean wound his arms around Cas’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Let me help you, Omega.”

Castiel growled, actually _growled_ in Dean’s ear.  “Come home with me, Dean.”

“Yes, Omega.”

***

They wasted no time getting back to Castiel’s place with a drive that would have been difficult if they had shared a vehicle. Dean wasn’t sure he could keep his hand off of Castiel so having to follow the omega to his place kept him focused on getting there instead of thinking about the throbbing of his cock. They moment he’d parked, he’d scrambled out of the car and hurried to catch up with Castiel. The moment they were through his door, they both practically fell on each other, lips seeking out kisses. Dean moaned as he discovered that Cas tasted every bit as good as he smelled and once the scent of slick and arousal filtered into the air around them, Dean began to find it hard to get two brain cells to fire at the same time. All he thought of was the pounding of his blood and the way his cock pressed against his jeans and because of that, he was putty in Castiel’s hands.

He didn’t resist when the omega began to strip his clothing off, leaving him naked while Castiel was fully clothed. This wasn’t atypical in their association and Dean was used to it. What he wasn’t used to was the way the omega’s eyes practically ate Dean alive, leaving no inch unnoticed. When he was man handled into the bedroom, Dean didn’t resist, particularly since Cas had wrapped one hand around the thick length of his cock and had used it as a handle to direct the alpha’s movement. When he was pressed back onto the bed, he went without struggle and let Cas wrap ropes around his wrists and his ankles once more. In fact, he trembled with want as he was tied, the need to be restrained running through him like wildfire as he watched the gorgeous man take away his ability to move. For an alpha, Dean had never been one who needed to dominate; in fact, he was the opposite; the lack of control made him more aroused than anything he’d ever experienced before.

To him, Cas was a godsend; the answer to a prayer he’d never dared utter. When he was bound by the omega’s ropes, Dean felt as if he were truly free to be himself. He didn’t talk when Cas bound him because that was the rule. He didn’t move either. He was the perfect sub.

“Good boy.” Cas crooned as he tied off the last of the ropes and tested the tension. Dean shivered, his eyes glued to the omega to see what he would do next.

***

Castiel had never been with someone as beautifully submissive as Dean was once the rope touched his skin. He knew the alpha well enough to know that his personality was indeed alpha, he was brash and boisterous. But underneath that, Cas had learned that the man was kind and caring, a protector of those he cherished but more, that he secretly wanted someone to care for him. Those facts had been picking at Castiel’s willpower for weeks now; seeing how aroused Dean got from submitting in front of an audience of mostly alphas had been the final straw. He couldn’t resist anymore and he couldn’t stop his arousal once he truly thought about it; he was an omega who had an alpha to debauch and control with his own whims. He’d be lying if he said the power he felt didn’t figure into it. Now that Dean was tied to his bed and unmoving, Castiel could do whatever he wanted to him. Anything at all.

He paced around the bed, examining the miles of naked flesh laid before him. Dean was gorgeous from the top of his head all the way down to his toes; every inch bared with his thick cock jutting proudly from his body, the head red and already leaking precum. At the base, he could see faint swelling where the man’s knot would be. That was the perfect place to start. Bending, Cas covered the area of swelling with his hand and pushed down on it. Dean howled pleasure.

“Now, now, I don’t want you to pop this early, Pet.” Cas told him as he scooted onto the bed next to the alpha. Dean was silent, so Cas added. “You will speak when spoken to, Pet.” He touched Dean’s chin and yanked the alpha so that his eyes were on him.

“I understand. Yes, Sir.” Dean’s voice was low and thick and fraught with want. It made Castiel shiver with need. For a moment, he considered impaling himself on the alpha’s cock and riding him until they were both dripping with sweat. He wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Instead, he leaned down and blew lightly over the head of Dean’s cock so he could watch it twitch when the air touched his fevered skin.

“Good boy.” Cas murmured. His fingers wandered up and down the length of Dean’s cock, loving the tremble he felt in the flesh. “I want this cock inside of me.” Dean moaned and his dick twitched again beneath Cas’s fingers. “Do you want that Dean?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean answered, his hips cheating up into the touch.

Cas pressed him back down with that hand that still lay over the base of Dean’s cock. “Be still, Pet.” Dean’s hips dropped back to the bed though the alpha groaned thickly, making Castiel smile. “I need you to get me ready, can you do that?” He unwound himself from the alpha’s body and reversed himself on the bed so his knees were planted on either side of Dean’s head. He began to lower his leaking hole to Dean’s lips.

***

With a groan, Dean immediately saw what he wanted and raised his head as much as he could to meet the demand. He still had to wait for Cas to lower himself down the rest of the way. The moment that slick hole came into reach, Dean licked a strip over it. If Cas’s lips were delicious then his slick was simply divine and the first taste of it drove a moan from his lips. He gave himself to lapping at the tight furl of muscles, willing the flesh to loosen for him though perhaps not quickly. No, despite not having any fingers to help him, Dean wanted to take his time. He licked up slick and earthy flesh like it was his mission in life. Listening to Cas gasp and moan was music to his ears.

Of course, the omega wasn’t going to make it easy for him either. In fact, he had barely started licking Castiel when the omega’s mouth came down on Dean’s cock. He couldn’t see it of course, but he had a feeling that Cas’s tongue was flat and that he was licking Dean’s dick like it was a lollipop. He saw stars, of course, he couldn’t help it. He whimpered in want as he firmed his tongue and stabbed Cas’s hole to press inside. The omega murmured approval as he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and began to suck him down like a porn star. His hand was still covering Dean’s knot though it still was just a minor swelling. He was determined to maintain control of himself so he focused less on the intense pleasure of the blow job and more on the gush of slick that seemed to flow into his waiting mouth and down his skin. He was covered in Cas’s juices and nothing could have been more perfect. Okay, that wasn’t true. Having a couple of fingers to plunge into that hole would be a little better but he could make do. Instead, he began to tongue fuck Cas with all that he was worth and was rewarded when the omega pressed back against Dean’s tongue.

The room devolved into the sound of slurping; Dean into Cas’s hole and Cas around Dean’s cock. Both mean trembled in want but neither seemed willing to move. For a time, mouth on flesh was enough. Dean could only grin when Cas finally moved, taking his hole from Dean’s lips. Dean couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips. He was wet down his neck and across his chest and he smelled nothing but Cas’s slick. It was glorious; however, he knew that the best was yet to come. Cas moved around his shoulders and readjusted so he was straddling Dean’s waist, though he was still facing away from him, giving Dean a full view of his ass.

“Let’s see how well you did.” Cas spread his cheeks and began to toy with his hole using his fingers. He teased the flesh at first, tracing the furl with his finger before he pressed first one, then two in. The omega groaned and began to pump the fingers into his tight body. Dean’s whole body seemed to throb with want as he glued his eyes to the sight before him. Now that Cas had taken his treat away, his mouth felt dry and he was balanced on the keen edge of want.

“Please, Sir.” He whispered, feeling his cock twitch and throb. It was pointed towards Cas, his body practically begging for what Cas had promised.

“Please what, my Pet? Do you want this?” Cas pushed another finger into his body and clearly angled his fingers in. Dean could tell he was massaging his own prostate by the way the man’s body trembled.

Dean whined, wishing he could do that. “Yes, Sir. I want you. Can I have you?”

Cas withdrew his fingers and turned around so that he was facing Dean. “You have been so good for so long. Have you always been this aroused when we work together? Have you been wanting me?”

“Yes Sir, from the moment I saw you.”

“What a good boy. You never said a word.” Cas whispered.

“…didn’t know if you’d want me.” Dean panted, tugging against his bonds. The slick that leaked from Cas's hole dripped down on his cock.

“Even when you didn’t know what I was?” The dom asked.

“Even then. It didn’t matter sir. I wanted you.” Dean was sure that he had. Cas was gorgeous, of course, but working together had let him get to know him. He was awkward and a little weird but Dean liked him all the same. He wanted him. “Please Sir.”

“You’ve been so good.” Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s dick and held it still so he could press himself down on it.

***

The moment when Dean’s cock breeched his body was heaven on earth. He was stretched to fullness and that only got better the more he took in. He barely gave himself a moment when he was pressed flush against the man’s body and began to roll his hips in a sinuous dance, moving Dean inside of him. He delighted in watching the alpha’s jaw drop open and his eyes roll back in his head as they began to move. He set a pace that was both hard and fast, something that would please the both of them. He knew he hit his mark by the way that Dean slammed up into his body. His cock was perfectly positioned so that it drilled into Cas’s prostate, making stars bloom behind his eyelids. Never before had sex felt so damn good to him.

Cas knew he had pushed Dean all the way to his limits. He knew it in the way that the man’s knot swelled a little more, and he knew that neither of them would last very long. They wanted each other too much and now the flood gate was opened. He comforted himself in knowing that this surely wouldn’t be the last time they had each other. No, now Castiel could envision scene after scene of having Dean tied and at his mercy and the thousands of ways he could find to please his alpha.

“So perfect, my Pet.” Cas breathed as he raised up to slam back down on Dean’s lap, changing the way that he fucked his alpha. “I love the way you stretch me open with your fat cock.” His hands coasted over the alpha’s chest, covering his body with his touch as if he could make it belong to him with just that. “You want to be mine, don’t you? My pet?”

“Yes Sir!” Dean gasped, his hips flexing up as if his life depended on the motion. “Want to be yours and yours alone.”

That was all Castiel needed and he lay his body along Dean’s and took his mouth in a filthy kiss, trapping his own cock between them. He rocked back and forth taking Dean as deeply as he could while he soaked up the friction between their bodies. Dean’s knot was pressing against his rim now and Castiel wanted it. He saw no need to deny himself and pushed back on it until it popped passed his rim and locked inside of him. “Come, my Pet.”  Dean thrust twice into his channel and then he was coming inside of him. The hot splash of his lover’s cum inside of his body seemed to be all that Cas needed to pour himself out between their bodies, adding another layer of slickness to their motion. Dean fucked him through his orgasm until they both were too exhausted to move. Cas collapsed on Dean’s chest for a long moment, before he leaned up to untie the bonds that held Dean’s arms in place. The moment they were released, Dean wrapped him up and held him.

That was new for Castiel. Sex before had been clinical and impersonal with him. He’d always seen it as a need to be fulfilled and yet, with Dean he found it was more than that. It was something special and warm, something he wanted to have.

It took some doing to untie Dean’s legs too but once he did, Cas let himself rest in Dean’s arms. He would need to check his skin and make sure he wasn’t injured in any way, but for now, it seemed okay to just lay still.

Dean broke the silence moments later. “That was incredible.”

“Yes, it was.” Cas agreed as he lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Do you… can we…” Dean seemed unsure of what he was trying to ask, but Cas had an idea.

“We can do it again. I’d like that.”

Beneath him, the alpha relaxed. “You are something else Cas. I’m glad I found you.”

“The same goes for you.” Cas shook his head and then turned in to kiss Dean’s shoulder. “I never saw myself with an alpha but I can see myself with you.”

Dean seemed to think about this. “I guess that’s a good thing. I can see myself with you.”

“Good.” Cas said with a laugh. “I’d hate to have to keep you tied to my bed in order to keep you.”

“Cas, you can tie me to your bed anytime.” Dean laughed as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “But I’ll stay without the ropes.”

For some reason, those words meant everything to Cas. He thrived on tying people up but it was nice to know he’d found someone that would be with him just because he wanted to, no rope needed. With a sigh, Cas closed his eye and gave in to the need for a nap, complete with the knowledge that Dean would be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag Dean and Castiel's secondary genders because I wanted the reader to go on the journey with them and learn when they learned. Also, I may be slightly evil. (Just call me Demon Dean.)  
> ~Andy


End file.
